earthx3bfandomcom-20200215-history
Iron Man
Biography Early Life Childhood Anthony Stark was born to Howard and Maria Stark. At an early age, Howard grew his son's intelligence, often pushing studies before anything else. This resulted in Tony growing resentful of his father as well as authority figures. Personality Often considered the very definition of a Big Ego, there isn't anything Tony Stark hasn't claimed to have done. He is stubborn and often won't step down from an argument once he believes he's right. Stark likes to run his mouth both in and out of battle and doesn't just limit it to just enemies. He is a master in the art of persuasion and will sometimes fight dirty if it means getting what he wants. Tony's genius level intellect has led him to believe he could solve almost all of The Ultimates' problems on his own. Despite claiming to have nearly done everything, there are majority of things Tony is not proud of. Even with a genius level intelligence, Stark has been known to run head first into situations without fully analyzing it first. Stark also suffers from post-traumatic stress. Having seen young innocents gunned down by the very weapons he created has made him value human life much more and take more responsibility for his actions around civilians. This has been ranged from telling a young Spider-Man that he wasn't cut out for the hero business to even considering signing a registration act that restricts masked activity. Stark has been known to let his cockiness get the better of him and run his mouth against even his own teammates, causing rocky relationships between himself and others. Tony also has a lack of respect for authority and rules due to his relationship with his father. Powers & Abilities Armor Tony has built and utilized many types of Iron Man armors, but his most commonly used armor is the Mark 13 or the "Modular Propulsion Suit" or the "Darwin Armor". The suit is split into pieces that can be called upon by Tony at any time. Each part is equipped with its own power supply allowing each part to function on its own without being connected to the arc reactor in Tony's Chest. The Mark 13 is equipped with standard flight capabilities and repulsor beams that can be shot from his palms. The Mark 13 is usually equipped with everything Tony would need for a mission, but should the situation call for it, Tony can switch out parts of the Model 13 armor for parts from other armors that better fit the situation. Other Notable Armors *Mark 15 - Skyscraper An armor with additional boosters for enhanced flight capabilities. The fastest of Tony's armors. *Mark 18 - Backbone An armor built to support the weight of collapsing buildings. The suit is ultra-reinforced and the most durable of the armors. *Mark 21 - Jack Hammer An armor built with gyros in the arms and legs for strong and rapid punches. This is one of the only suits without repulsor palm blasts. *Mark 24 - Plasma An armor built to sustain extreme heat. This armor lacks additional weapons and directs power to enhance the strength of the repulsor blast. Category:Heroes Category:X3B1 Characters Category:Ultimate Category:Avenger Category:Males